Shur'tugal
by Djack Bleiz
Summary: Six ans ont passé depuis le départ du tueur d'Ombres, celui que tous nomme aujourd'hui "le libérateur". Le chemin vers la paix est encore rude. Alors que alliances, menaces et doutes planent sur l'Alagaësia, les deux œufs de dragon qui ont été confié persistent à ne pas vouloir éclore. Seulement, c'est parfois là où on l'attend le moins, que le vent du changement s'élève...
1. Prologue: Le galop du destin

Prologue

LE GALOP DU DESTIN

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Un vent furieux battait les plaines environnantes. Une nouvelle bourrasque souffla et les craquements des volets en bois firent écho à ses gémissements. Les étendards claquaient sur les remparts tandis que les girouettes alentours tournoyaient follement dans cette froide journée d'Automne.

A cette heure et en toute autre jour, la citée aurait dû être baigné d'un doux soleil et bordée par une légère brise fraîche. Mais aujourd'hui la nuit s'était emparé du ciel. Les sombres nuages qui couvraient le soleil formait un toit gigantesque au-dessus de Gil'ead, y laissant planer une certaine nervosité.  
L'orage était rapidement monté du Sud, poussé par des vents violents, traversant la crête et Teirm pour venir frapper la mégapole. Ce monstre cernait le ciel depuis deux jours sans cracher ni pluie, ni colère divine. Tous attendaient l'inévitable torrent qui allait s'abattre. Les gens des campagnes ne craignaient pas la pluie, la foudre et le tonnerre... mais les gens de la ville c'était autre chose !

Ni les toits, ni les caniveaux, ni les rues n'avaient été prévus pour les déluges comme celui qui allait s'abattre. Les pluies d'ici étaient bien plus douces que celle de la crête. De tel orage était rare dans la région. L'averse allait certainement inonder les caves et faire s'écrouler les toits les plus fragiles sous le poids de l'eau qui s'y accumulerait.

Un nouvel éclair illumina la citée et le déluge commença. Dyn resserra les pans de son manteau d'une main, caressant la crinière de sa jument de l'autre. Un simple geste pour la rassurer... ou par se rassurer lui-même. L'homme aux cheveux roux soupira. Ce qu'il craignait lui, ce n'était pas la pluie ou l'orage mais le risque de plus en plus grand d'être en retard au point de rendez-vous.  
Une dizaine d'hommes patientaient à leurs côtés, dans le froid, sous le porche d'une écurie à quelques mètres des herses de la citée. Lui et sa jument s'était postés à l'arrière de la troupe. D'ici quelques minutes lui et le reste de son groupe allait faire route vers la crête. Il tourna ses pensées vers leur destination: le plus grands "village" Urgal de la crête.

* village... du moins si on peut qualifier un amoncellement de grottes comme tel.* grogna t-il pour lui-même.

L'humeur sombre du rouquin ne s'améliora pas quand il repensa aux causes de leur départ. Pourquoi partir ? Tout simplement parce qu'une fois de plus, le test avait été un échec. Aucun des deux œufs de Dragon qui leur avaient été confié n'avait éclos.

Cela faisait désormais six ans que les œufs étaient repartis pour un voyage à travers les peuples. Ils étaient gardés trois mois chez un peuple parmi les Hommes, les Nains, les Elfes ou les Urgal puis passaient au peuple suivant. Mais durant ces six années Dyn n'avait pas eu la chance de voir l'un d'eux éclore. Les Elfes et les Urgals ne s'en fâchaient pas, les premiers possédant déjà un dragonnier, les seconds se montrant simplement impatient de voir se réaliser la promesse du tueur d'Ombre.  
Les Nains en revanche se montaient passablement irrités. L'issue des trois dernières éclosions parmi les œufs de Galbatorix ne leur était pas favorable: aucun nain parmi la nouvelle génération de Dragonnier ! Même si leur Roi n'en prenait pas ombrage, Les querelles inter-clans vis-à-vis des œufs ne cessaient de voir le jour. Les uns espérait obtenir un meilleur équilibre des races et trépignait devant cette attente interminable. Les autres s'en montraient réjouit et criaient haut et fort que le monde s'en porterait mieux ainsi. Les Dragons n'avaient jamais eu la cote chez ces tête de pierre et Dyn doutait que cela ne s'améliore sans que le prochain œuf éclose très vite et surtout pour un Nain.

Dyn jeta un regard vers la citadelle de Gil'ead et se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Six ans déjà... six longues années à promener ces œufs avec "la main d'argent". Ainsi nommait-on l'organisation des porteurs d'œufs. La saison précédente, ils s'étaient établie chez les Hommes pour trois longs mois. Ils avaient amené les deux reliques à Aberon pour le premier, puis à Illéria (l'ex-Urû'baen de l'Empire) pour le second et enfin à Gil'ead pour le dernier. Il était maintenant temps de ramener les œufs auprès des Urgals pour finir l'année.  
Ce mode de vie commençait à lasser Dyn. Il vieillissait et ressentait l'envie de s'établir au calme. La fièvre de l'aventure l'avait quittée avec le temps. Il avait voyagé à travers tout l'Alagaësia, visité les forêts elfiques et les montagnes du Beor et en était très reconnaissant. Mais il était temps de se retirer. Après ce dernier tour il passerait la main.

Il promena son regard sur les autres membres de la main. Ex-Varden, Dyn avait eu la chance d'intégrer le groupe à sa création, après de nombreux tests et un long entretien face à la Reine Nasuada elle-même. Des membres d'origine, ils n'étaient plus que sept : Six elfes et lui même. Deux d'entre eux, magiciens, étaient partis chercher le coffret renfermant les œufs et présenter les dernières formules de courtoisie au régisseur de la citée.  
Les quatre autres bavardaient entre eux au centre du groupe. Enfin sur la demi-douzaine d'homme restant, la moitié n'en étaient qu'à leur première année. Seul Antony et Hebriech avait une bonne expérience du voyage.

Alors que Dyn songeait sérieusement à partir à la recherche des deux elfes manquant, ceux-ci firent enfin leur apparition en haut de la rue, galopant vers les portes. Avec nombreux jurons le groupe sortit du porche pour affronter la pluie. Dyn étouffa un cri quand l'eau glaciale lui frappa la nuque. Rien de mieux qu'une tempête pour fêter leur départ ! En quelques minutes la colonne était frigorifiée jusqu'aux os.  
Quand le premier des deux retardataires rattrapa le groupe devant la herse, le signal fût donné pour ouvrir les portes de la citée. Les hommes s'agitaient à l'avant, impatient.

- Hé ! Vous en avez mis du temps. C'est pas qu'on gèle sur place, mais ça doit bien faire trois heures qu'on vous attend ! Grogna l'un d'entre eux.

- Arrête de râler, le reprit Hebriech. Les discours de départ et les formules de politesses ça prend toujours des heures à Gil'ead, tu le sais bien.

- Nalfin quant est-il des œufs ? S'enquit Dyn sans prêter attention aux deux autres.

Pour toute réponse, l'un des elfes jeteurs de sorts lui tendit un petit coffret sculptée. Dyn caressa les motifs du couvercle, connaissant le trésor qu'il renfermait. Après un hochement de tête approbatif de Nalfin, il fixa le coffret à sa selle à l'emplacement prévu. L'autre œuf fût confié à l'un des elfes situés au centre de la troupe. Le meneur du peloton leva les mains et dans un élan commun, la main d'argent se mit en route. Dyn posa une dernière fois son regard sur les toits de Gil'ead en rabaissant la capuche de sa cape. C'est sous la pluie battante qu'ils traversèrent les portes de la citée au galop, portés par les rouages du destin.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le sans-cornes

LE SANS-CORNES

Galvek repris peu à peu conscience du monde alentour. La nuit avait été douce, mais trop courte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Son corps était éveillé, mais son esprit refusait de s'arracher totalement à la nuit passée. Tandis qu'il luttait contre le sommeil, il pouvait entendre monter les premiers échos du matin à travers le Namna, la tenture-mémoire qui masquait l'entrée de la grotte.  
L' Urgal grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il s'assit au bord de sa couche. Il détestait avoir l'esprit embrumé. Après deux bonnes claques sur le visage, il parvint à se lever. Il marcha droit sur le bac à côté de l'entrée et y plongea la tête sans hésitation. L'eau fraîche le ragaillardit. Enfin réveillé, Galvek grogna de contentement. Il entama quelques étirements pour se dénouer les muscles puis, écarta le Namna pour franchir le seuil de la grotte et affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Les doux rayons du soleil matinal accueillirent le jeune Urgal. Galvek n'était plus un enfant. Depuis les six derniers mois il avait pris taille et carrure. Ses muscles se dessinaient peu à peu sous sa peau couleur vert-gris, reflet de la dure vie que menait son clan. Ses jambes s'étaient endurcies en courant à travers la crête. Son visage s'était élargi et désormais il ressemblait bien moins à un humain qu'à un Urgal... mais il n'était toujours pas adulte. Galvek sentit une fois de plus un étau enserrer sa poitrine. Ses cornes refusaient obstinément de percer. Pourtant, les deux bosses qui se dessinaient sur le côté de son front attestaient bien de leur existence.  
L'urgal allait atteindre ses dix-neuf ans et celles-ci aurait déjà dû percer depuis quatre à six années. Au début personne ne s'en était alarmé. Puis rapidement on redouta qu'elle ne sorte pas ou pire, qu'elles lui poussent à l'intérieur du crâne comme le criait souvent Vulrek. Cette dernière idée terrorisa longtemps Galvek, jusqu'à ce que ses bosses apparurent. Le « Out'un » Nar Kaldok, maître-sorcier du clan, fit alors taire Vulrek par une bonne taloche.  
Désormais, il priait tous les dieux pour qu'elles sortent au plus vite pour participer aux jeux inter-clans.

Galvek marcha d'un pas décidé vers le foyer quelques mètres plus loin. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la viande en train de cuire lui ouvrait l'appétit. Quelques enfants étaient déjà assit autour du foyer, des broches à la main, surveillés par deux femmes et un homme.  
Un humain aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de leurs mères, mais il s'y serait trompé. Chez les Urgals on ne distingue pas famille-par-le-sang et par-le-clan pour ce qui est de l'éducation.

Comme lui avait expliqué son oncle Korg'al, pour comprendre la vie des Urgals, il faut retenir une seule chose : tout passe par le clan.  
« Pour devenir un vrai Ugralgra, chaque jeune doit obtenir le respect de ses pères en prouvant son courage, lui avait enseigné son oncle. Il peut alors forger son nom et sa place Sa renommé ne grandit ensuite que si ses actions apporte l'honneur sur sa famille et sur le clan. Les actes individuelles n'apportent rien. Pourquoi ? Puisque sans le clan un Urgal n'est rien ! Puisque le clan te nourris. Le clan te protège. Le clan t'enseigne. Le clan t'a élevé et élèvera tes enfants. Le clan prendra soin de ta famille si tu meurs au combat... et plus important que tous, le clan chantera pour que ton âme rejoigne le royaume-des-lumières-du-ciel-de-nuit, le Hutgoo'lgok, terre de tes ancêtres. »  
Comme le lui avait également appris Nar Kaldok lorsqu'il était jeune-parmi-les-jeunes, les liens du sang sont moins importants que ceux du clan. Ce dernier prévôt sur la famille qui prévôt sur l'individu, tel est la coutume. C'est ainsi qu'on préserve la cohésion du groupe et la survie de tous.

C'est également cette idée de cohésion qui gouvernait l'éducation des enfants.  
Ainsi, tout Urgal connaît son ascendance, car il doit respect à ses ancêtres mais pour son apprentissage de la vie, il est débiteur de sa famille-par-le-clan. Chacun apporte son savoir et sa protection. Il leur doit reconnaissance et respect, car un jour, ses enfants seront élevés par le clan et lui-même élèvera les enfants du clan. D'ailleurs, si orphelin il y avait, c'est le clan qui l'élevait. Galvek en était le bon exemple. Ses parents-par-le-sang étaient morts au combat. Depuis ses onze ans il apprenait auprès du clan, partageant la grotte de son oncle paternel.  
Galvek ramena ses idées vers le moment présent et reprit sa marche vers le feu. L'Urgal qui se tenait près du foyer tourna la tête vers le jeune Urgal qui le reconnu instantanément à sa longue balafre. Ce n'était autre que Korg'al.

- Le feu est fort et la viande semble bonne mon oncle.

- Ah ! S'exclama l'intéressé. Tête-de-pierre ! tu as donc fini de dormir comme la souche. Quand je pense à …

Le visage souriant de l'adulte se figea dans une expression de stupeur. Les deux femmes à ses côtés cessèrent leur travaux et tournèrent la tête vers Galvek. Un silence s'étira. Soudain, la stupeur passée, elles poussèrent des cris de joie. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Korg'al, découvrant ses crocs blancs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Galvek.

- Tes cornes tête-de-pierre ! Tes cornes ! Elles ont poussé ! s'écria son oncle.

L'Urgal porta ses mains au front à toute vitesse et il sentit se dessiner sous ses doigts ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Deux petites pointes osseuses avaient percées pendants la nuit. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Dans une joie sauvage il renversa sa tête en arrière et gronda de toutes ses forces. Tous les membres du clan comprirent en un instant et lui répondirent à leur tour. La journée allait prendre des couleurs de célébration !

x

- ….. j'ai frappé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa gueule disparaisse dans la boue ! Hahaha ! Oo'ran ! J'en garde encore les cicatrices. Comment croire qu'un ours aussi gros puisse bouger aussi vite ?...

Korg'al lui racontait ses aventures, une choppe à la main depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Mais Galvek ne s'en plaignait pas. Il adorait l'entendre parler de ses combats et de ses voyages à travers l'Alagaësia.

Il avait fallu toute une matinée pour préparer la fête. Nar Kaldok en avait profité pour réunir les sept jeunes qui allaient participé aux jeux inter-clans dans un mois et leur rappeler l'imminence « du test ». Il leur avait ainsi déclaré :

« Aujourd'hui, un nouveau membre nous à rejoint. Galvek est rentré dans la lumière du grand chasseur et comme nous tous il est prêt à encorner son destin.  
Bientôt viendra le temps des épreuves et des jeux... tout comme celle de la promesse et du test. Venez à ma Yourte lorsque les lumières du ciel vacilleront. Nous avons à parler. »

Le ciel déclinait et Galvek savait qu'il allait devoir prendre congé de son oncle. Il ne s'en réjouissait pas. Il allait devoir entendre les grandes paroles du Out'un sur le test et la promesse faite à « l'épée de feu » et son dragon...

* …les dragonniers, pensa avec dégoût le jeune Urgal *

Même si le Tueur d'Ombre leur avait apporté son aide, l'histoire et ses atrocités étaient trop dures pour être oubliées. Ces chevaucheurs avaient cherché à exterminer les Urgals. Leur mode de vie était responsable de ces conflits, Galvek le savait. La racine du problème avait pris naissance dans leur culture. Mais les Dragonniers n'avaient pas fait de différence entre ceux qui se battaient et ceux qui ne le faisaient pas. Enfants, sages et Urgals établis, grands chefs comme simple Urgalgra, tous étaient décimés.  
Ils ne voyaient les Urgals que comme des bêtes, des sauvages... maudit soit ces sans-honneur! Eragon l'épée de feu avait choisi d'organiser les jeux et de lier les Urgals aux dragons ! Les anciens avaient trouvé sagesse dans ces promesses... mais cette décision ne faisait pas unanimité chez tous les Urgals.  
Si l'œuf venait à éclore, celui qui serait ainsi choisis devrait quitter son clan, son honneur et son avenir... pour faire partie des Dragonniers ?! Comment honorer la mémoire des ancêtres qui les avaient combattus si on se joignait à eux ? Comment faire ainsi honneur à son clan en le reniant ?!  
Galvek ne comprenait pas.

Pour le moment, le jeune Urgal devait rejoindre leur Nar. Il s'excusa auprès de son oncle qui hocha la tête perdue dans les visions de sa mémoire et les brumes de l'alcool. Il contourna les membres du clan, recevant les félicitations des uns, les claques amicales des autres. Enfin il sortit de la cohue qui encerclait le foyer. Rapidement les sons de la fête en plein air s'atténuèrent le laissant seul avec les bruits du soir.  
Il décida de presser le pas. Plus vite le sermon de Nar Kaldok serait passé, plus vite il serait au lit. La yourte se tenait un peu à l'écart du village, sur un aplomb rocheux. Galvek remonta la pente rocheuse d'un pas décidé et pénétra dans le logis du Out'un. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

Les autres jeunes étaient déjà l'intérieur de la hutte, installés en demi-cercle en face de leur Nar. Il prit place au sein du groupe, objet de tous les regards. Ils étaient plus jeune que lui. Galvek pouvait lire la suffisance et le mépris dans certain regards. Le sans-cornes qui portait des cornes... voilà qui ne convenait plus à leurs moqueries. Depuis trois longues années il subissait leurs quolibets. Bientôt il leur prouverait sa valeur dans les jeux. Oh qu'il avait hâte ! Ne plus avoir à être celui que tout le monde regarde avec pitié ou dégoût. Etre enfin quelqu'un !  
Le Nar, accroupis devant un petit foyer au centre de la pièce tendit le bras. Il jeta une pincé de poudre dans les flammes qui crépitèrent et se changèrent en un bleu étincelant, mystique.

- Regardez-moi, les interpella Nar Kaldok. Chacun de vous connaît l'histoire de sa famille et de notre clan. Chacun a appris le récit de notre espèce... et de la guerre face au roi fou. Six longues années déjà et voilà que l'histoire dépend désormais de vous !  
Dans quatre semaines débuteront les jeux inter-clans...

Le Nar laissa planer un silence. Galvek sentit des frissons le parcourir. Le sorcier savait qu'il venait de capter l'attention de tous.

- Vous allez devoir faire preuve d'honneur et de courage pour honorer votre clan. Pour prouver qui vous-êtes ! affronterez vos frères, mais aussi les meilleurs guerriers des autres races. Alors, vous vous forgerez un nom et on le chantera dans la légende de notre clan ! Vous serez devenu un véritable Urgalgra, un grand Ushnark, unpère-parmi-les-pères !

Galvek sentit les paroles du Nar faire écho à ses rêves. La fumée sèche qui montait du feu embaumait son esprit. Les paroles du Nar résonnait en lui avec la puissance du tonnerre. Il pouvait sentir frémir ses voisins aussi excités que lui par la promesse du combat et de la gloire.

- Mais avant que les jeux n'aient lieu, vous devrez passer « le test ». Comme le Herndall l'a décidé il y a six ans, il est désormais temps d'honorer la promesse faite à Eragon-épée-de-feu. En vous confrontant aux œufs et en honorant le serment, vous prouverez à tous que vous êtes également prêt à honorer votre clan !  
Si jamais l'un des œufs venait à éclore pour vous, vous rejoindrez le nouvel ordre des Dragonniers. Ne prenez pas peur ! Soyez-en reconnaissant ! Vous seriez alors le premier chevaucheur à corne. Vous traverserez les terres en portant l'honneur de notre race avec vous, montrant aux autres combien les Ugralgra sont grands ! Tous bénirons votre nom !  
Oui ! Dans une semaine nous serons devant le Herndall. Dans une semaine vous vous tiendrez dans les bras puissants de notre frère Kull Nar Garzhvog.  
Maintenant... Allez ! Retournez au sommeil et à la nuit. Demain nous feront route ! Mais pour le moment... dormez...

Le Nar prononça son dernier mot dans un murmure presque inaudible. Galvek entendait ses oreilles bourdonner. Il devenait lourd, lourd...lourd. Les contours de la Yourte devinrent flou. Ses voisins tombèrent au sol, déjà endormis. Un dernier battement de paupière, la vision d'un sourire sur le visage marqué de Nar Kaldok et le sommeil l'engloutit.


	3. Chapitre 2: En marche

EN MARCHE

Il courait à travers la crête. Les montagnes s'étiraient à l'infini et il en dévalait les pentes à toute vitesse. Il parcourait chaque kilomètre en quelques pas, volant au-dessus de chaque rocher, sautant plus haut que jamais. Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel. Il se sentait libre ! Libre et si heureux !  
Une étrange mélodie s'éleva dans son esprit et son rêve prit fin. Galvek était allongé là où il s'était mystérieusement endormis la veille. Il se sentait si calme. Calme, serin et reposé comme jamais. Tous ses voisins semblaient être dans les mêmes dispositions. Par un miracle que le jeune Urgal ne s'expliquait pas, tous s'étaient réveillés au même moment.

Il repoussa la couverture qu'on avait déposé sur lui dans son sommeil et se releva avec douceur. Il souriait et il n'y pouvait strictement rien. Tous les autres arboraient cette même expression béat. Galvek salua de la tête ses camarades de nuit les plus proches. Il se sentait euphorique et emplir de joie et de fougue ! Il avait hâte de sentir les brises de cette nouvelle journée sur sa peau. Les autres s'agitaient également mais semblaient encore perdus dans un rêve éveillé. Leurs regards étaient vides. Il prit les devants et sortit d'un pas assuré.  
La douce lumière du jour baigna son visage. Quelques chants d'oiseaux et les murmures du village vinrent caresser ses oreilles. Rien ne pouvait entacher son humeur aujourd'hui. Rien !

- La nuit a été douce ?

Galvek ne fut pas le moins surpris d'entendre la voix de leur Nar à sa droite. Il savait qu'il le trouverait là. Il en avait la certitude en sortant. Ça non plus il ne se l'expliquait pas. Sûrement la magie !  
Il tourna son visage vers le Out'un, serein. Son large sourire ne voulait pas s'effacer. Galvek se savait trop insouciant, irréfléchi mais, il s'en moquait. Il aimait tout ! Les arbres, le soleil, le vent !  
Il sentit monté du plus profond de lui-même, à la fois de son esprit et au creux de son ventre une énergie étrange. Quelque chose cherchait à déchirer le rêve éveillé de cette journée, à le libérer de cette joie abrutissante.

Il voulu détacher le regard de l'ancêtre pour conserver l'euphorie mais n'y parvint pas.  
Galvek l'étudia malgré lui, poussée par une force impérieuse. Le vieux Kaldok était assit en tailleur, le dos bien droit, l'œil malicieux tourné vers le camp en mouvement.

La force étrangère s'élança à l'assaut du voile qui entravait son esprit, lacérant de ces griffes les nuages fourbes qui l'empêchait de voir clair.  
Il étudia le visage de son vieux mentor avec un regard neuf. La douce lueur du matin marquait les traits de visage du Nar de façon mystique. Le vieil Urgal était fière et droit.  
Son nez long et épais était légèrement bosselé : trace d'anciennes bagarres ou d'aventures de jeunesse. On pouvait également décelé les sillons creusés par de nombreux soucis, une barbe fine qui blanchissait par endroit. L'âge rattrapait l'Urgal. Pourtant, son visage respirait la vivacité. L'honnêteté et la sagesse aussi. Malgré tous les défauts que lui connaissait le jeune Urgal - entêter, rigide, pessimiste et assommant- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter son mentor et de l'admirer.  
Galvek compris alors qu'il ne contemplait plus l'Urgal à travers ce qu'il pensait savoir de lui, mais tel qu'il était vraiment : un ancien jeune Urgal fougueux tout comme lui, puis un adulte sage et écouté, enfin un Out'un et un Nar dont l'âge éclipsait peu à peu la vivacité. Il le comprenait tout entier ! Une suite de mots inconnus se formait dans son esprit mais, alors qu'il cherchait à en saisir le sens, ils devinrent incompréhensibles.

La clarté d'esprit du jeune Urgal disparut avec sa révélation. Il ne sentait plus non plus la force qui s'était éveillée au fond de son esprit. Cet instant bref de total lucidité s'était évanoui. Un état sûrement lié à la magie de la veille. Il se sentait toujours reposé, mais il était de nouveau attaché à ce qui l'entourait : plus « sur terre ». Son sourire béât s'était évanoui avec sa bonne humeur insouciante. Il s'en réjouit. Le jeune Urgal se rappela la question du Nar.

- Oui, la nuit était agréable. Merci...

Nar Kaldok écarta ses paroles d'un vague geste la main. Galvek savait que les remerciements gênaient le vieil Urgal.

- Dah ! Vous en aviez besoin en prévision des journées à venir.

- Je me sentais... euphorique et léger. Comme...

- … si tu marchais dans un rêve ? Poursuivie Kaldok.

- Oui. C'était lié au feu d'hier soir n'est-ce pas ? De la magie ?

- Plus ou moins... Un peu de magie et beaucoup d'herbes et de racines pillées, le corrigea le magicien.  
Cette poudre est parfaite pour obtenir un sommeil réparateur.  
Le problème c'est le réveil. Les consommateurs baignent dans une totale félicité proche de la débilité. Impossible d'effacer leurs sourires idiots et de les raisonner. Ils sont juste insouciants et déconnectés de la réalité. Tu pourrais les embrocher comme des cochons et ils se contenteraient de rigoler ! Pas vraiment un remède indiqué pour le voyage où le danger est partout...

- ...et qu'il faut rester lucide. Je serais m'en souvenir si vous m'en proposez une nouvelle fois. Je préfère avoir l'esprit clair.

Kaldok étudia Galvek d'un regard interrogateur.

- Certes. C'est très utile en revanche pour un accouchement.  
Tu me s avoir les idées claires. Serais-tu guérît des brumes du réveil ? C'est plutôt inhabituelle, déclara-t-il quand l'interrogée hocha la tête.  
Les effets auraient dû persister jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Galvek.

- Comme toujours, répondit sérieusement le jeune urgal.

- Oui comme toujours...reprit le Nar pensif. Tes camarades vont rester un petit moment dans ma yourte, histoire qu'ils reprennent un peu leurs esprits. Si le tien est clair, je te conseille de ne pas perdre ton temps et de filer droit vers ta maison. Les préparatifs pour le départ on déjà commencé.

Galvek prit congé du Nar pour rejoindre la grotte de son oncle. Tout le village, yourtes comme grottes étaient en ébullition. Il croisa un groupe de mères et d'enfants qui lui appris que le départ était prévu pour le début d'après-midi et qu'ils étaient attendus pour rencontrer le Herndall dans cinq jours.  
Il reprit sa route d'un pas rapide, excité à l'idée du voyage qui les attendait. Cinq jours ! C'était un délais si court ! Il fallait quitter les monts bordant le nord du lac Leona, descendre vers le lac Woadark, contourner les caravanes de marchants, traverser la crête et atteindre les rives du lac Fläm. Il se faufila entre les divers membres du clan, l'esprit occupé par la perspective de l'odyssée. Quand il retrouva son oncle devant leur grotte, il vit que deux paquetages avaient été préparé.

- Hé ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu dors vraiment comme une souche ma parole.

- Ne te plein pas ! Les autres sont encore à demi endormis. Tu as bien de la chance que je sois réveillé, le contredit Galvek.

- Si tu le dis, ricana son oncle.

Korg'al se pencha vers l'un des paquetages et y glissa quelques petites choses comme un couteau, une paire de dés ou encore des pierres à feu.

- Pourquoi deux sacs ? Je n'arriverais jamais à parcourir une telle distance en cinq jours si on m'encombre de ces deux fardeaux.

- Tu n'auras pas à les porter tous les deux, crétin. L'un d'eux est pour moi. Quoi, le vieux Kaldok ne t'a rien dit ?

Galvek fit signe que non. Son oncle lui apprit qu'une quinzaine d'adulte [ dont lui-même ] seraient du voyage. Ils en profiteraient pour exposer quelques problèmes au Herndall et pour faire quelques trocs avec d'autres clan. Le jeune adulte aida son oncle à finir les paquetages, ce qui ne leur pris pas longtemps, leur contenue étant réduit au strict nécessaire. Ils prirent leur repas à l'entrée de la grotte le regard porté vers l'entrée du village, Korg'al lui racontant la partie des festivités qu'il avait manqué. Il racontât à son tour l'épisode sous la yourte et ses rêves mouvementés. Son oncle écouta avec amusement. Les tours de Magie du vieux Nar ne l'étonnait plus qu'a moitié. Il lui cacha cependant l'épisode devant la yourte où la force mystérieuse l'avait libérée. Pourtant, il voulait savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? Comment faire appel à cette force ? Galvek prit son courage à deux mains et lança la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- La magie... ça m'effraie et ça m'émerveille en même temps. A-t-elle des limites? Peut-on figer les jours, devenir immense ou faire tomber la pluie avec ?

- Qui sait ?! Répondit Kor'gal. J'ai déjà vu Kaldok soulever une pile de rocher par la magie, mais jamais de la taille d'une montagne. Je crois que ça dépend des magiciens. Certains peuvent tuer un clan entier dans un murmure.

- Si fort que ça ! Galvek fronça les sourcils anxieux. On ne peut rien contre eux alors. Ils sont invicibles...

- Je n'ai jamais dit-ça ! le repris son oncle. Retient bien une chose Galvek. Peut importe qu'un magicien soit doué ou non, même avec la plus grande des magies il reste vulnérable à un bon coup sur la tête.

- Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur la magie. Histoire de défaire un magicien si l'un deux me cherche des noises.

- Garde toi de toutes ses incantations. Seul le Out'un parle aux esprits et les initiés pratiquent la magie.. S'il estime que tu as un don quelconque pour ça, il t'en parlera au moment qu'il jugera opportun En attendant, tient t'en le plus loin possible et tu éviteras les ennuis.

Ils reprirent leur repas, la curiosité de Galvek bien douché par les réprimandes de son oncle. Il voulait comprendre la force qui était né en lui quelques heures plutôt. Il avait la certitude qu'il connaîtrait la réponse un jour ou l'autre.

Au début d'après midi, on vint les prévenir que tout le monde était prêt. Leur sac sur le dos, ils rejoignirent l'attroupement au centre du village. La communauté encerclait le petit groupe de voyageur, leur souhaitant bonne chance et leur confiant quelques affaires à échanger avec les autres clans. Galvek reçus sa part de marchandises à troquer et de nombreuses claques dans le dos en signe d'encouragement. Il en était à la fois reconnaissant et navré. Commencer la marche avec les dos et les épaules en compote n'avait rien d'agréable.

Nar Kaldok posa un regard interrogateur vers Kor'gal qui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Galvek vit que Vulrek était également du voyage. Rien d'étonnant puisque l'un des sept jeunes n'était autre que son dernier fils. C'était un Urgal grognon, bourru, renfrogné et à cheval sur les principes. Galvek ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais tant qu'il ne ferait pas de remous, il n'y aurait pas d'ennui.

La colonne se mit en marche accompagnée du clan. Ils traversèrent le village, slalomant entre les yourtes. Ils dépassèrent les dernières yourtes laissant les membres du village à l'entrée. Quelques mètres encore et la colonne passa devant les piliers sculptés qui gardait le village. Les têtes animales leur jetait des regards poignant, interrogateur et accusateur. Galvek sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Il se sentit minuscule et compris enfin ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'allait pas juste quitter son village. Il quittait sa vie d'enfant, son enfance et sa tranquillité. Il marchait vers l'aventure et l'inconnu. S'il franchissait la ligne entre les piliers, il ne serait plus jamais le même ! Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et remarqua qu'il s'était figé entre les deux piliers. La colonne continuait d'avancer hormis son oncle qui l'attendait à quelques mètres devant lui. Galvek inspira et posa son pied derrière la ligne imaginaire qui séparait sa nouvelle vie de l'ancienne.  
Il leva les yeux vers son oncle. Ce dernier grogna de contentement et lui fit signe d'avancer. Il venait de franchir une étape. Il pouvait voir la fierté dans les yeux de son oncle. Le bras de Kor'gal autour des épaules, Galvek se remit en marche avec assurance. Ils rejoignirent la colonne, désormais égaux.


End file.
